Um, A Pirate's Life For Me?
by Crystal Draco Scale
Summary: Andy is a 14 yr old that had lived through a lot from the day she started to live on the streets. But when a fateful encounter appears and a offer was made to her, who's to blame her for taking it. Even when she finds out she accepted a pirate's life, the young teen still doesn't change her mind. What will her this life give her? And how will her past come back to her during this?
1. A New Start part 1

"Hey! Get back here you brat!"

I didn't listen to the guy, I didn't even turn to look behind me as my bear feet hits the ground. I kept running down the stone road away from the from the trio. I don't need to be told that I'm getting a good distance away from them as I weave through the crowd. Even if I don't get that much proper self care for myself, a 14 year old can always out run three men thats new to this town.

Why are they even chasing me to begin with? All I did was minding my own busy when one of them bump into me. Those guys wanted me to apologize even if I wasn't the one at fault. So when I refused to say those simple words, I swiftly bolted back the way I came before they did something. This moment being proven to my action to get away.

At least I know this town's layout better than those idiots.

After about eight minutes of running, as well as gaining several more yards ahead of them, I quickly turn a corner to go into an alleyway. It has stacks of boxes and crates piled up agenst the buildings. I already knew that those would be there, I went to the right before I started to climb up one of the piles of crates to the top. It would've been a bit hard for my size if I wasn't used to doing this stuff. Once I got to the top, I went from the top crate to the roof of the building it stacked to.

I quickly got out of the way so they hopefully won't see me. I peeked out the edge of the structure I'm on, making sure that my messy brown hair wouldn't be seen. As I watch carefully over the building's ledge, I saw those three bozos run right past where I was hiding. I smirk to myself knowing that they won't find me anytime soon in the direction that they had went.

I waited a couple of minutes before I went over to start climbing down from my hiding spot. Once my feet were on the ground, I went to the alley's edge and looked both ways before heading in the opposite direction that my perusers had gone. I quickly sprinted back to my place. I don't wan't to deal with anything else right now.

As I ran, the scenery went from stores and the market to homes and more of the woodsy side of town. This is a decently large port town really. And the entire town is surrounded by dense forests. It didn't take long till I got through the 10 minute run through the woods to get to a building that not many knows about.

I slowed down as I got to the door, opening it while welcoming myself home. It was a drafty old small house that I had tried to have put back together several times. Each time I really just fail though. I only just fix the roof now, I gave up on the windows till certain parts of the year. But hey, its home.

I walked over to where my 'bed' was on the floor, still wishing that it wasn't just a blanket that's not even warm enough at times. It was in another part of the house so when someone does come into the house, they won't just see me right off the bat. I won't take chances in getting mugged or worse by a stranger.

As I went over, I took a brief pause in front of a old, broken mirror to look in it. I could see the same reflection that I always do as I stare back at myself. My light brown eyes scanned of my face to see my short shaggy/messy darkish brown hair and my dirt covered sun kissed skin. I can't help but think of my mom and dad each time I see my own face. A feeling of longing for them wash over me, wishing that what happened years ago didn't happened.

Before I could let my mind to go back to that day, I sent my eyes to look over my body. My dirty tan (believed it was white at one point) long sleeve shirt that covers my hands in it's length, muddy brown pants, and a matching brown vest coat. The vest and shirt were a bit to big for me, revealing some of my small broad shoulders around my neck. There were two things around my neck, both from whats left of my past. A red cloth that I tired around my neck to cover some of my expose skin, and a ruhh rose pendent that only I know is hidden under the cloth.

My right hand went up and fumbled the piece a little bit. I didn't have to look up to the reflecting image of me to know a frown have grown in place. This pendent did belong to my mom. Just as much as the cloth was a part of dad's cloak. I couldn't stop the sigh for my parents. Though, I don't think anybody could ever recognize me. As far as anyone knows, me and my parents dead about- how many years has it been? 7-8 years now this spring? It's hard to tell when your all on your own.

I put my hand back to my side and continued walking into the room that I'm using as a bed room. I know it was getting late in the afternoon, I could just take a nap and go dumpster diving when night falls. I then went to my corner and started to get ready for a nap. Giving a silent prayer for a better life to hurry up and find me. A better life that could give me maybe, just maybe... a family.

* * *

SLAM!

I jumped to my feet when that sound startled me from my sleep. I slowly but quickly got to my feet as I start to hear a male's voice saying, "Dude, this place is really abandoned."

I could hear two sets of foot steps coming inside as another spoke, sounding older than the first, "Aye, but what made ya want ta come 'ere?"

I grabbed my blanket, twisting it as I silently move to the door of the room I'm in. I can tell night fell not that long ago by how dark it is. I continue to listen to them as the younger sounding one answered, "Because I just wanted to explore a bit before we might leave." I could here him coming closer to where I am as he ask, "Is that so bad?"

It was just then that he walked into the room I'm in. I quickly jumped him and used my now twisted blanket to pull on the front of his neck. He let out a surprised 'ahh' as the fabric pressed into his neck. As I pulled on it and drove him to go backwards to where I was just standing, I heard the older guy shout out, "Alfred!? Whats going on?!"

'Alfred' clawed at the fabric that I seem to be choking him a bit with, trying to get it off as I have his back to me. I wasn't sure if I heard the sound of metal scraping, but I know I heard heavy footsteps coming our way.

Once I saw a big guy standing in front of us, I told him with as much confidence that I could, "Don't move, or I pop his head off."

I know the guy I have right now was blocking most of my view of the older guy. But I'm positive that I can see he has red hair and green eyes thats reflecting as much light thats in here. Which I know isn't much after living here for so many years. Not to mention the light glinting off the sword that in his hands scares me a bit.

I could see worry and murder on his face shift to confusion as he stares in our direction. He started to lower the weapon in his hand a bit with a stern-confused look, "Your just a kid?"

I just scowl at him, not letting my grip fade, "So?"

He starts to lose up, tip of the sword touching the ground, "Listen, before we may do somethin' that either of us may regret, can ya let me friend go? We won't hurt ya." I looked at him skeptically for a few moments before I loosen the hold I had on Alfred, hearing him take in a gasp of air into his lungs. The red raised an eyebrow, reminding me a bit of mom when I only went half way of what she wants, before saying, "All the way off."

Feeling a bit bad by that look, I avoided his gaze as I let go of the blanket completely. Alfred didn't seem to waist a moment, running away from me and over behind the red head thats now sporting a smile. As Alfred rubbed his neck and looked at what I was using, the older one seemed to look me over better. Taking in everything from my messy hair to my bear-calloused feet.

I did the same to him, seeing that his wearing a cream shirt, a dark brown waist coat, brown trousers, and black boots. He's taller than Alfred, but Alfred also seemed to be younger than him. Yet the both of them are still taller than me, so the red knows they have an advantage there.

As he sheaved his sword, I wasn't sure if I saw a hint of pity in his eyes while he ask, "Ya seem a tad young to be on ya own. 'here ya folks at, kid?"

I could feel my face scrunch up a bit when he asked. In my opion, my expression and silence was an answer all on it's own.

"Hey, um..." I look up to that Alfred kid, holding up my now unraveled blanket, "Is this your blanket?"

I nodded to him before I nod over to the corner, "I was asleep before you both woke my up when the door slammed open."

Alfred, now that I notice seems to be a couple of years older than me, looked a bit sheepishly sorry as his eyes fell to the floor, "Oh..."

Silence fell over the room, not the comfortable kind. I guess most of their questions were answered a lot quicker than they thought it would take.

It was suddenly broken after a minute by Alfred as he asks happily to the older, "Hey, can we bring the little dude along with us? Can we, Alister?"

The both of us looked at the spunky boy with looks of confusion. 'Alister' was the one who spoke, "Alfred, ya got ta be kiddin' me, boy! The kid just attacked ya, and we know next to nothin' about this kid. Why would we do that?"

I raised a hand as I added, extremely confused right now, "Um, I'm a bit lost, but even I would at least like to know why, too."

The boy in question scratched his head a bit nervously, "Well, um..." He looked at me with a small smile, "What's your name?"

I crossed my arms over my chest with a 'now you ask' look, "People call Andy."

He gave me a smile, "Thanks." He then looks back to the older nervously, "Well, you know I don't have anyone my age or so on the ship, right?" The red head nodded to him as he continues, "Plus, Andy could make a good addition to the crew when it comes to some things. Not to mention it won't hurt to have a new ship mate with us?" Alister was giving another nod, but it was more hesitant than the one before. Alfred then turns up his charm, as if asking to take me in as a pet, "So can we? Can we please? I promise to take any responsibility for the little dude. Please?"

The older guy seemed to be thinking this over, weighing pros and cons with a thoughtful look. After a little while, he looked up at me with a considerable expression, "It depends on ya, kid. Though, I'm not sure ya will like the life we lead. So..."

I looked at him with confusion, still a bit lost of what's going on, "What do you both do anyway? Because I'm super confused here."

They both look at me and glance at each other, debating to even answer. Alfred then looks back at me, still debating something, "Um, lets just say that it ain't all that honorable to live as we do. It could also be pretty dangerous. So you may not really..."

I thought it over as I recall somethings they said. I look at him with a questioning look, "You said, 'on the ship' right?" He nodded to me, still looking at them with the same look, "Will I be able to have food. Like, not scrounging around for scraps or something as my next meal? But real meals that won't leave me hungry afterwards?"

They looked to be getting more relax as I kept asking them the questions, both nodding this time.

I let myself show some interest in their offer, "Will I get my own bed or hammock to sleep in? Not the cold hard floor? A place where I can also be properly shelter from the weather?"

Alister seemed to gaining a smile as this kept going, "Aye to all of them."

"All year around, too?"

He let out a chuckle as Alfred started to smile, "All year 'round, too."

I couldn't contain the smile that was forming on my face, "Do you think I can also earn some money, too? I mean, I won't be asking for much. Possibly just enough for to try new foods at different ports and get clothes on the occasion. How much do you think I may get payed if I just do some physical labor? Because I know I can do that stuff. Plus I don't mind learning something new, too."

The red head just smiled brightly down at me, "Kid, so far I'm hearin' that is a 'yes' for our question. Ain't it?"

I straighten up and gave him a salute, "Aye aye, sir. That would be a yes."

He laughed at what I did as Alfred grinned with joy. Once Alister calmed down a bit and said, "Alrighty then, let's go you two. I need to tell the captain we just got a new recruit."

I followed happily as the three of us left the old house. As we walked through the wood, I turned around to take possibly one last glance at the old place.

I wasn't sure how long I was standing there till I felt a hand on my shoulder. I wasn't used to being touch like that so I jumped away on reflex from the person.

I ended up seeing Alfred there in a better lighting than in the old house. He has blond hair with a cowlick, tall enough that I'm positive that he's about 2 years older than me, and glasses framing his ocean colored eyes. His clothes are like mine but it was a white fitting shirt and brown pants.

He had his hand raised, looking at me with concern, "Something wrong Andy?"

I gave him a smile, shaking my head, "No, I just lived in that house for about maybe 6-7 years up till now. So I'm just gonna miss the place a bit is all."

The older of the three of us looked at me with kind understanding, "Don't worry, it is understandable. But we'll help ya adjust to things, kid."

I gave him a smile, "Thanks, sir."

He chuckled a bit with a smile, "Don't mention it." He then turns back around to keep walking to town, shouting over his shoulder, "Hey, if ya don't hurry up, we might just leave ya both here."

Me and Alfred looked at each other before we both started to run after the red head. Heading to what will be the third chapter, a new chapter, in my life.


	2. A New Start part 2

After we had walked the entire way to the docks, which was more or less almost on the other side of town. Once we got there I ask which ship was the one were going to. The blond pointed to the big wooden ship. The sight of it sent a bit of an odd shiver to my spine. As we approach it, I try to think why I should be uneasy being near this ship. Maybe it's because that the crew seemed to be just active right now that I can see on deck. Or, it's just that I don't come out to the hobber at night that very often.

We just boarded the ship, me just look at the craft with amazement of the deck. I'm pretty sure that I could be pretty much pick on by the crew for not being on a ship like this before.

"Why don't you look at this boys?"

Oh, boy...

I turn to my left to see the three guys from earlier that I was running from. They just smiled at me as the one who spoke then added, "It's that brat."

I knew I went a bit pale as I tapped Alfred's back, not taking my eyes off the three men, "Hey, Al... I'll be right back."

Before he could ask me why, the three bozos sprinted at me as I turn around and ran to the other end of the large boat. I made sure I weaved around all the people thats working on the ship as fast and swiftly as I can. I quickly spotted a rope that's attach to the mast and rail in the direction I'm taking. I ran to it for my life depends on it and I started to climb faster than a monkey I saw in town once. Albeit, it could be the rope for the sail, but it was either that or a late night swim. I was only halfway up when I started to feel the rope I'm on being shaken down. I quickly latched on like it's a life line as I was being shaken this way and that, up and down. I could faintly hear Alfred telling them to leave me alone, yet I wasn't quite sure since I could hear my heart race and pound in my ears. Was there war drums playing with stampeding horses going in somewhere on deck?

I then suddenly hear a deafening yell came from bellow me, "What in the lord's name is going on here!?"

I could feel the shaking stop, making me think that the guy who said that was an angle.

After a five minutes of what I assume was talking to those three, I was still up on the rope, refusing to move. Not knowing when I had forced my eyes closed shut.

I was starting to wonder how I will get down when I heard the person from earlier call out, "Excuse me, Andy? Are you all right up there?"

I didn't want to look down as I answer back, "I'm okay now, thank you. But I might have a bit of a problem at the moment."

There was a slight pause before I heard Alister call up, "What would that be?"

Just gave them a small nervous-airy laugh, "I think I'm a bit locked up here in a death grip. Plus, I'm not sure if the shaking stopped completely on my end."

I could hear light mummers bellow me. Alister then asks a bit concerned, "Do ya think ya can get down?"

I called back to him, "Ya, I think so." I took a few deep breaths before I started to shimmy down. Once I felt a little bit more confident, I started to climb down a bit faster yet still careful not to fall. I couldn't believe that I kept my eyes closed the how time till I felt the railing with my foot. I looked bellow me before I dropped my feet down and letting go of the rope. My feet landed on the ground with a THUD. I even let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding in.

I turn around to see Alister, Alfred, and a new guy all looking relieved that I was back on the boat's flooring.

The new person has messy blond hair, bushy eyebrows, and emerald eyes. He's wearing a white blause that's open at the top, black trousers, and black boots. He's also sporting a sword on the left side of his hip, but I didn't mind. In this day and age, you would need a weapon no matter where you go.

I look at the new guy that's with us, giving him a smile, "I'm guessing that your the one that stopped those three from shaking the rope?"

The man looked at me with a smile of his own, "Yes, that would be me. I'm Arthur Kirkland, captain of this ship. Your name would be Andy, correct?"

I gave him a bit of a playful grin, "That's what I let people call me. I won't settle for much else, really."

The captain seemed to like my response a bit, seeing some of my character in how I talk. But it didn't last long till he asks, "What did you do to get those three to go after you?"

I gave him a sheepish smile, "Um, one of them bumped into me and the three of them wanted me to apologize. I didn't want to apologize for something that wasn't my fault. Because I was minding my own business, being careful not to bump into someone. But since they were starting to gang up on me, I said 'no way' before I bolted back the way I came." I felt even more sheepish as I added, "But I think those guys were most likely mad that I ditched them around the shopping district. They ran right past both the alley and the building that I was hiding on top of. I wasn't sure if they ran to the other side of town till they realize that they lost me."

Alister and Alfred chuckles at how those bozos lost me in town. Arthur even gained a small grin from the ending of the tale. I think I even heard some of the other crew members that went by gave a tiny laugh to my short story.

As the two Al's laughed, the captain continue to talk with a some amusement, "Well, at least I know you have street smarts. What else are you capable of, if you don't mind me asking?"

I try to show my confidence that I have to him as I started to list them off, "I'm much stronger than I look. So I can handle some forms of manual labor. I'm pretty clever and a fast learner. I really don't mind learning new things. I'm also agile and fast, in both thinking and speed. Plus I'm a bit resourceful in some departments, too. I'm also pretty decent with some animals, mainly just dogs and birds. I have pretty good aim. I would show you, but somebody stole my slingshot last year."

Arthur nodded along with what I'm saying, putting it into consideration. He looked thoughtful as he looked me over as he ask, "What about your parents?"

My confidence was replaced with a sad look. I avoid his gaze as it lingers on my face, answering him a bit hollow, "Their not around anymore. They... they haven't been in this world for a long time. I've been on my own since then."

I could hear a thoughtful 'hmm' that sounded a bit sad. A moment past before he ask, "How old are you? Have you ever used a weapon before?"

My head jerked up to look at him, showing slightly startled eyes, "I'm 14, just turned it during January 3 months ago. But I haven't really used a weapon besides my own fists and kicks most of the time." I then quickly added, "B-but I can learn. Like I said, I can be a pretty fast leaner."

The ship's captain had gone into deep thought. As time ticked by and no sound from him, I start to grow a bit nervous of what he could say.

Alfred came over to me, giving me a hug as he gave his captain puppy eyes, "Please, Captain Iggy? I promise to keep Andy under my wing. And Alister can help out, too. Please~?"

Arther looked at the pleading blond and started to give in. After a tense moment, bushy brows gave us a sigh of defeat, "Fine, the boy could stay."

I felt so happy that I broke out of Alfred's arm and gave my new captain a grateful bear hug, "Thank you, sir! Thank you so much! I promise you won't be disappointed!" I didn't hear the gasps from the crewmen on the deck or the people around us in general. But I did know that I startled Arthur a bit badly by the sudden action. I looked up to him with the brightest smile I had in years, "Thank you!"

I saw a look of startlement clear on his face, but he started to give me a small smile, "Well, your welcome and I hope you will hold onto that promise. But for now... could you put me down?"

I was a bit confused till I realized that I lifted him off the deck in my arms. I quickly put him back on the ground with an apologetic smile, "Sorry."

Once I was fully off of him, he straightens his shirt a bit as he says reassuringly, "Don't worry, I just wasn't expecting that to happen. I'm more used to Alfred doing it on the occasion. Put not as much when it comes to others."

I'm glad that my face has some layers of dirt on it, or else everyone would've seen me blush to high heaven as I said, "Oh..."

Suddenly the words he said came back to me. _'The boy could stay.'_

I was about to say something about it when a loud growling noise was heard. Arthur, Alister, and Alfred looked around for to find the source, yet I already knew what it was.

Alfred was the one who ask through the three's confusion, "What the heck was that?"

I smiled a bit sheepishly, "Um, I think that was a stumach that hasn't eaten since yesterday morning, or so?"

The looks that I got from the three of them were priceless as they stared at me. I would've laughed at them if their looks wasn't pointed at me.

Once Alfred snapped out of it for him to give a blank-determin expression, "Okay, I think I know where I should start the tour at." He then walks over to me and grabs my hand with a smile, "To the mess hall!"

Before I got a chance to speak, the blond teen started to drag me with him to go bellow deck with the two men following us with light smiles of amusement.

* * *

It didn't take long for us to get to the mess hall. When we did, I can start seeing others getting ready to eat their meals. The delicious smells of all the food has already made my mouth start to water. The thought of the last time I had a home cooked meal with my family came to mind. It made me feel mix emotions looking at the scene.

Alfred kept dragging me till we got to a guy that's behind a serving counter. I can see he's wearing a creamy colored shirt, but that's all I can see he's wearing right now. He has auburn hair with a weird curl in sticking up to the side, and honey warm brown eyes.

As I stood there, Alfred spoke excitedly, "Feli, we just a new crewmate." He then gestures to me with a smile, "This is Andy."

I gave him a small wave, "Hey, nice to meet you. I'm guessing that your the cook, huh?"

Feli gave me a bright smile, "Ve~, that's me! Want some pasta?"

I was confused by the question he ask, though pasta somehow sounds a bit familiar to me. I was silent for a moment as I slowly ask, "What's pasta?"

The look I received from him was pure shock at what I said. His eyes wide enough that they might fall out as he ask, "You never had pasta before?" I just shrugged at him as his eyes looks like their were about start flowing waterfalls, "That just can't be?!" Before I know it, he was moving faster than lightning getting something ready on his side of the counter, "Well I'm going to change that!"

He then handed me a plateful this familiar stringy yellow stuff that has some red stuff on it in one had and a furk in the other.

I took the plate from him as he smiled brightly, "There you go, _belle_. One plate full of pasta."

I gave him my thanks while he gave a slightly smaller portion of it to Alfred. Once we both got our food, the older teen took me over to where Arthur and Alister were sitting. They weren't that far away from the window we just left, so it didn't take that long to get there. They were sitting at the very end of a long row of tables and benches. I sat down next to the red head on his right since he was closer. Alfred sat down next to Arther's left, facing me in the process.

Alister looked at my plate and gave a soft whistle, "Looks like the chief just got a soft spot for ya."

I just shrug at him, "I just asked him 'what's pasta.' He then acted like you may to an extremely sad orphan's tale and gave me this." I scrunched my brows together at him, "Wait. Why would he have a soft spot for me? He doesn't know me that much at all."

The two older men laughed for a little bit before Arther could say, "Well for Feli, if someone doesn't know what pasta is, he would think its the saddest thing in the world. It's sort of like life blood for Italians in some ways."

The guy next to me nudges my arm a bit, adding to the captain's words, "Plus, the reason why I said he has a soft spot for ya, is that he gave ya some of his own portion. The guy doesn't do that for that many people."

I could feel a hint of heat in my cheeks as I just gave them an, "Oh."

Alfred nudges my foot to get my attention. He has a grin on his face, pointing the food on my plate with his fork, "Well, you better try it dude. Because if you don't, the guy might get a heart attack." I couldn't help the chuckle when the older blond smacked him upside the head.

I looked down to the fork that I set next to the plate, remembering when the last time I used one. I pick up like how I remembered it and stuck it into the stringy stuff. I then scooped it up with the utensil.

I heard a light chuckle from Alister that causes me to look at him. He gave me an amuse smile, "I'm guessin' that its been a while since you last used a fork?"

I couldn't help the embarrassment I felt as I whispered, "About 7-8 years."

I saw some sadness in his eyes when I mention the number of years I've been alone. He gently takes the fork from me as he spoke, "Here, let me show ya." He then done the same steps I did, but he spun it before scooping it. The red head let the food fall off before handing it back to me, "Now ya try."

I nodded to him and copied what he did. Once I lifted the fork with food in it, I saw him giving me a small thumbs up. I smile by that simple encouragement he gave and I went to take a bit of my food. When my mouth closed around the fork, I swear I thought I was sent off from here and now living in heaven. I could feel the warmth, the freshness, the taste thats on my tung. I even think that the world around me have even grown brighter before my very eyes.

I was brought out of my delicious induce trance by the sound of laughing thats around me. I took the fork out of my mouth, leaving the food inside it of course. I glance around to see Alfred, Arther, Alister, and Feli standing there either laughing or with big smiles. I guess how I felt about the food was written on my face when I was still in that trance.

When I was finished with whats in my mouth, I spoke up with a giant smile, "Feli, this is the best food I ever had!"

The Italian just chuckled with joy, "Ve~, that's great to hear, _belle_. Thank you."

I gave him a quick nod, before diving back into my food. Enjoying more of the delicious bites of heaven I'm having.

I could hear Alfred in front of me stop laughing as a confused look crosses his face. He then looks over to the 've'-ing man, "Um, now that I think about it, Feli. Why are you calling Andy that? I thought you only call girls and women that?"

I start to feel like I just remembered something as I heard the guy answers, " _Sì_ , I do. And the reason why I called Andy that is because Andy's _una piccola ragazza,_ a little girl."

Alister looked at Feli with confusion, "Feli, what are ya talkin' about? Andy is a lad, not a lass. I think ya need ta get ya eyes check."

I just remembered what it was. I was about to tell them earlier before my stomach spoke up. I quickly finish what I had in my mouth so I can look up to the red head with a shy smile, "Um, actually, Feli's right. I am a girl."

Arther was taking a sip of his drink when I said that, causing him to inhale instead of swallowing it. He slammed to cup to the table, hacking up his lungs in the process.

I grew instantly panicked with everyone else. Alfred, being the closest to him, check to see if he's doing okay.

As he continued to try and cough up his drink, I quickly start to apologize in panic state, "I'm so sorry! I was gonna tell ya back up on the deck, but then we got distracted by when I had my last meal. I'm really sorry that I didn't find it that important to mention sooner."

When his coughing got better, Arther glanced at me between coughs as he asks, "That *cough* important *cough* why?"

Once his coughs got softer for him, I answer him with a slight uneasy feeling, "Well, you see, I get mistaken for a boy all the time. So I got used to it over the years. I don't even bother anymore on correcting people about it. Since it really just grown pointless for me to even try." Then felt nervous about the sudden change that could cause. I hesitation was clear as I ask, "W-would that cause any problems? Me being a girl I mean? B-because if it is then I could just-"

Arther cut me off when he fully stopped coughing, "No, no that won't cause any problems for us. You only took me by surprise. But it just might be a bit more dangerous for you than for the rest of us. At certain times, events, or situations I mean, really."

I was a bit confused when he said that. My confusion was clear as I looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Alfred looked really nervous, scratching his head avoiding my gaze, "Um, we really haven't told you about the job title yet. But really..." He then glance up to me, "We're pirates."

I felt stunned when I heard that, at least that's the closest thing I can describe it as. A part of me was hoping that he's joking. But by how he and the others were acting, they were all serious.

I slowly took it in with wide eyes. The odds of prosperously joining a pirate crew by accident like I have. My mind went partly blank at the chances of it happening. After about what felt like enterity in a silent minute, I remembered about that prayers that I made almost every time before I go to sleep. For a better life than the one I had on the streets, cold, hungry... just hoping that I could see tomorrow each night. Not just from every day things, but from the something that got my parents.

But now... I have a chance to get something like that back. To leave that life on the streets behind and start a new.

My eyes fell to the table at the decision I made, a sideways smile creeping onto my face. I shrugged my shoulders, along with all my worries, "Oh well, it's better than living in that old, run down, drafty house all on my own as I search for scrapes to eat each day." I just stared at the table with a small sad grin, "Plus, if something happens, at least I won't be alone. Life is a challenge everyday where anyone of us could die. So why not do it with a bang and also being around friends, right?" I then look up to them as I added, "A pirate's life seems more worth while than the one I have on the streets, that's for sure. So I'll give it a try."

Arther looked at me carefully with a hit of concern, "You sure about this? You still have a chance to change your mind."

I just let my smile grew at the bushy-brow pirate, "I'm sure, I'm sure,-" I then held out my right hand up to him over the table between us, "-Captain Kirkland, sir. It will be an honor, one I won't ever regret."

The pirate captain gave me a smile, taking my hand in a firm grip, "Well then, welcome aboard."


	3. A Task For Feli And Me

I was enjoying my sleep full rest when I felt something shaking me. I grown in my sleep at the person, not bothering to open my eyes. However was shaking me continued, but said this time, "Come on, Andy. If ya don't wake up, I'll dump a bucket of sea water on ya."

The sudden male's voice startled me, causing me to bolt up, "Wha-Ah!"

I started to fall and landed on something that let out a painful "Ugh!"

I quickly looked around to see that I'm in a wooden room that has multiple hammocks set up on top of each other all over the place. I suddenly remember what happened and the events of last night. Not to mention that Alfred instead that I would sleep in the part of the room that he, Alister, and Feli share.

I heard someone laughing and then I saw Alister finding amusement in something. I got agitated at the red head, grumbling out, "What's so funny?"

He was wiping a tear as he spoke, "Let's just, I finally woke the two of ya up." He then started back to his joyful sounding laugh.

I was confuse by what he meant by 'the both of us'. It was soon cleared up cleared when I heard a grown coming from under me. I looked down to see Alfred laying under me on the hard wood floor, eyes shut in pain. All while I lay across his back, also remembering that I took the hammock above his.

I jolted off of him, quickly saying, "I'm so sorry, Al. I haven't really slept in a hammock before." He opened his eyes at me as I held out my hand to him, "Here, let me help ya up."

He took my hand with a small smile, "Thanks."

Alister was still laughing at what happened as I helped the blond up. Once Alfred got to his feet and let go of my hand to rub his back, I gave the red headed pirate a side glare, "Care to explain the rude awakening we got?"

He tried to stop his laughing by coughing into his hand, "Aye, well, ya both slept till almost noon. The lad does this daily, but Arther thought it be good ta let ya sleep in. I'm guessin' it has ta be because I showed him where ya used ta live. He seemed ta gain some sympathy for ya and thought ya need the rest."

I widen my eyes at him when he mention my recently former home, "When did that happened?"

He gave me a small smirk, "When Alfred was shown' ya around the ship. It peeked his curiosity after ya described briefly what the place was like. I think he might go a bit soft on ya lass. Try ta keep that in mind and prove him wrong once in a while."

I couldn't help but feel surprised and touched by the captain's actions. I mean, that doesn't really happen much when someone would care about the living conditions of us street kids. Normally people wouldn't care what happens to us. So knowing that he went and did something like this made me feel a bit happy.

I gave the man a smile, "I will, and thanks for letting me sleep in. But I will say I'm surprised that I slept that long. I usually wake up every few hours or so."

Alister raised an eyebrow at me, "Are ya complainin' about it?"

It was my turn to laugh now, "Are you kidding? That was the best night's sleep I ever had! I wouldn't mind sleeping for three straight days just to feel so rested again!"

Alfred was putting on his boots as he chuckled, "Then some of us may think your dead if you sleep that long."

The three of us just laughed until we all left the sleeping quarters with bright smiles on our faces. We walked up to the deck to see little activity going on. I only took a couple of steps out the door when I heard someone saying, "Andy~." I turn to my left to see Feli sitting on a barrel. He hopped off the barrel with a smile to walk over to me, "Cappy wants me to take you to town to get some stuff."

I was confused on why he would want me to go to town. Wouldn't he have the other crew members rather than me to go do errens and stuff? Why have the newest member tag along on this sort of thing?

I was about to ask him what were going to do when he grabbed a hold of my hand, dragging me to the plank saying, "Ve~! We'll be back in a few hours."

I didn't realize how strong Feli was till now as I was being dragged off the ship and to town. It took us about 10 minutes at a running pace till we almost got to the market place. As we got close to area, I started to ask, "Feli, where are we going?"

He let go of my hand, looking at me with a cheerful smile, "Cappy wanted me to get you new clothes and a pair of boots. But I was hoping that I can get you somewhere to get washed up, too. So in general, to get you ready before we head out before night fall tonight."

I just look at him almost like he's crazy, "You're kidding?" He shook his head as I continued to stare wide-eye at him, speaking my mind out softly to the guy, "You guys are way too nice than what I thought pirates would be. I'm seriously questioning if you guys are telling the truth last night, or not."

Feli shrugs at me like it doesn't bother him at all, "It is true. Yet you just haven't seen us when we're in action. Like during raids, battles, stuff like that."

I felt a hint of defeat as I said, "You got me there."

The Italian look down at me with a smile, "By the way, did you have any other reasons on why you joined us? Besides what you said last night that is."

I studied the brunette for a moment, "Promise not to tell."

He gave me a smile, "Depends on what it is."

I looked at him for a moment longer before looking back ahead with a sigh, "For years, I wish for a better life than living on the streets. Maybe even to be... be apart of a family again. That I won't be alone anymore. So when I was thinking of the chances of what had happened to me last night. I somehow reminded myself that this could be my chance to get a family again. No matter how different I thought my new start could be. It was still better than nothing, you know?"

I glance up to him, gauging what his reaction would be. When I did, I saw a kind of understanding and openness that looked like he could see into my very soul. He gave me a kind sad smile, " _Sì_ , I know what that is like."

I gave him a sad confuse look, wondering about what he may have gone through before joining Kirkland's crew. Could it be worse than what I've gone through? How did he meet Arther and joined him? What was his story like? Not just him, but all the other crew members, too.

He seemed to read what my thoughts were consisting of. He then ruffles my hair a little bit with a smile, "I'll tell you what I mean another time, _sì_?"

I gave him an understanding nod to him. Even I know not to press old wounds. It hurts for anyone to remember a sad past, much less tell it to someone. It really takes trust and time to do that with anyone. Even when it comes to me and my tale of how I started on the streets was one I don't want to think about.

I took a hold of Feli's hand with a smile, "Well, if were going shopping, I should at least show you where we can go. I know some store owners that would love to have one less street kid around."

The brunette gave a short chuckle before saying, "Lead the way." I did so with pleaser, taking my turn to drag the man around now trough the town.

* * *

(Arther's point)

After a couple of hours plaining our next several routes for the next few months, I started to feel a bit cramped. I left my desk to walk over to grab my red captain's coat with gold trims and buttoning it up. I didn't need my hat since I'll just be walking around the boat and see whats going on as I get some fresh air. Happy with my appearances, I went to the door to leave my quarters.

As I did leave my cabin, I was welcomed to the sight of my brother and Alfred laying about the deck. I was wondering why they were doing that as I spoke up to them, "Why are you too laying around doing nothing? Shouldn't you two be working?"

Alister looked up from where he was sitting on the steps, jacking his thumb to the younger blond, "He was wonderin' when Andy would get back. Both the lass and Feli have been gone for about 4 hours now. So he's beginnin' to get worried. Plus, I'm finished with all my work because Alfred thought it could get his mind off if he was busy."

I raised an amused eyebrow to my elder at the thought he gave me, "Did it work?"

He settled into a lunging position on the step, answering with, "Do ya think?"

I looked at the teen blond to see he's getting anxious, bouncing his leg in an attempt to contain his energy. He was sitting cross legged, staring at the ramp that leads to the deck from the dock bellow.

I shook my head with a small smile by his childish antics. Even when I wish that he could at least act his age more often, it does help lighten the mood to see him act like this at times.

I was walking to the door, about to go bellow deck, when I heard Feli going up the plank, calling out, "Ve~, we're back!"

I looked towards the gang plank as Alfred shot to his feet, asking him a bit loudly, "What you both so long?!"

The pleased Italian opened his arms with a smile, "Sorry if it took us so long. Andy had to do some bargaining on what we got and I had to persuade her to do something, too."

Alister sat up to eyed the brunette, "And what would that be?"

I stood there to see the result of what I sent Feli to do as he called out behind him, "Come on up, Andy!"

I could hear the sound of boots going up the ramp, Andy's voice ringing out, "I'm coming, Feli! I told you, I'm still getting used to the feel of these."

We were then welcome with the sight of Andy, hearing several gasps from the crew at the sight of her once she stepped onto the deck of the ship. Most likely surprised by either her new appearance or just the fact that she's a girl.

Feli mean while, skipped over to me with a smile. When he was besides me, he gave me a salute, asking, "Ve~, what do you think, Cappy?"

I smiled at him as I turn to look over Andy and how the task went.

I can see Andy is wearing a clean white blouse that's big enough for a growing girl to grown into for a while, yet big enough so it won't get in the way of things. A simple brown corset address her famine waist with laces in the front of it. A pair of nice clear simple brown pants and decent dark brown boots are on her as well. It's even obvious that Feli took her to somewhere to get Andy clean. I don't see any dirt anywhere on her pale, suntanned, skin that I can see. And her short shaggy dark brown hair looks more well kept, too. If it weren't for that old red cloth around her neck and those light brown eyes of her's, I may not even have recognize her.

Feeling very pleased, I looked back at the Italian with a thumbs up, "Great work, Feli. You did a perfect job on this."

Alister walked over to Andy, looking her over as the girl stood there a bit awkwardly. He gave an impressed whistle, giving slight wide eyes, "Aye, I almost didn't recognized ya, lass."

I can see her face redden a little bit at our remarks, "I'm not that different." She then looked up to the sail above us, "But I will admit, I haven't felt so clean so a long time."

My brother chuckles a little bit as me and Feli just felt satisfied with ourselves even more. Andy was crossing her arms while the red head pirate looked over to our other teen crew-member, "Com on, Alfred. What do ya think of Andy's new look?"

I looked over to him, seeing the his amazed jaw dropped expression. I walked over to him and patted his back, "Come on, lad. We don't have all day, you know."

He snapped out of it, shaking his head before saying, "Andy, you look great! This look really fits you to a 'T'!"

I smiled at the uncomfortable teen girl in front of us. I can tell that she's not used to this stuff by she stands there, shifting her weight around a little bit, waiting for it to stop. I couldn't stop the small chuckle from coming up, "Don't worry, Andy. Their just impressed by how the task that I sent you and Feli on." The new member of my crew looked at me a bit shyly, "Besides, you need those things since you'll be working with us. Do you really think I'll have you walking bear foot all over the place and the like, did you?"

Andy seemed to a bit hesitant as she turns to face me a bit more, still having he tinge of embarrassment in her cheeks, "Thanks, cap."

I raised a hand to her with a smile, "No need to do that, lass. But keep in mind that every thing you got will come out of your pay. So I'll expect you to work for it."

She gave me a nod in understanding, most likely already seeing this coming. It made me feel happy that she understood this, but made me a hint sad that she already thought of this, too.

I looked over to my brother with a slight ordering look, "Alister, I want you and Andy to go through inventory and how to go about it. When it gets close to sun down, make sure to bring her up here so we can depart." I then looked over to Feli with the same look, "After that, Feli will have her to help him with meals and to clean up." I looked over to Alfred with a bit more determine look, "Alfred, since you wanted Andy to join the crew, I expect you to show her the ropes tomorrow." I looked over my three crew members and the young rookie we have with seriousness, "Do I make myself clear to all of the four of you?"

I heard a collective grouping of, "Aye, sir," coming from all of them.

With a smile some the response I got, I spoke, "Good, your all dismissed right now. I expect everything ready before we take off."

Without waiting for another response from them, I went back to my quarters to hopeful relax before we sail off.


	4. A Night for a Story of One's Past

**Warning: there will be a part of this story where you may feel like crying.**

 **Just giving a heads up...**

* * *

I was exhausted after all the work I did. Who knew working on a pirate ship would be this exhausting. Yet no matter how tired I'm, I just can't seem to fall asleep. I now it was late right now as I lay in my hammock, staring at the dark wooden ceiling.

 _'Maybe some fresh air could be good...'_

I let out a small silent sigh at the thought before I started to get out of my hanging bed as quietly as possibly. Theres no way that I'm dumb enough to wake up a room full of pirates in the middle of the night for no good reason. The result of that could be even scarier than the penalty pirates could get.

a.k.a. Getting a public hanging, if not worse.

Once I got my feet to the floor, I went over to put on my boots. I had only had them for about a day or two and their getting to feel a bit more comfortable. I haven't worn boots or shoes since I was about 6. So now they don't feel as weird as yesterday, which by all means is good.

When I got them on, I then made my way to the door of the room. I put my hand onto the door handle and open it just enough for me to slip through. Not knowing that I had actual woke a certain red head up as I closed the door.

I mad my way through the halls to get to the deck. Once I got out from bellow deck, I was welcomed to see an ocean of stars above the ship. I closed the door softly before I went to the front of the boat. After I went up the stairs and turn to the inner railing of the upper level of the craft. I set my back to it, sinking to the floor under me as I watch the stars. I couldn't help than to be amazed by how beautiful the sky is out here. Yet it wasn't the only one that I found enchanting since joining this crew of pirates.

I started to recall yesterday when we were leaving the port...

* * *

 ** _(yesterday at our departure)_**

 _Me and Alfred were sent to raise the sails for our departure. After we finish, the both of us went to the wheel of the ship to report that we're done. Arthur was pleased that we're finished as we start to leave the port behind._

 _The sun was setting as I went to the rail, taking in the view of the town with the colorful-dimming sky behind it. It was an amazing sight, never seeing anything like it before._

 _I can hear the clacking of Arther's boots walking up beside me as I watch the port town grow smaller. Hearing a chuckle from the pirate captain next to me, leaning on the rail, asking with a smile, "Luvly, ain't it?"_

 _I nodded in response, thinking that if I spoke then this moment will end._

 _He ruffled my hair a bit as he pointed out, "Don't worry, there will be others like it. This won't be the last you'll ever see, Andy."_

 _His hand was still on my head as I looked up to him. The stary sky was starting to appear behind him while the glow from the fading light is playing on his features. The sun was making his emerald orbs look more like actually sparkling gems as he smiles at me. The sight was even greater than the sunset around us and the fading town. I was I could remember this moment for a long time._

 _I gave my captain a bright smile while he let his hand settle on my shoulder, "Okay Cap, I'll look forward to each one that's coming ahead."_

 _He gave me a smile_ _before saying, "That's good to hear." The Cap then left, going off to do some other things around the ship that he needs to do._

* * *

Its been more than a day since then, yet I'll be lying if I said it was easy the entire time. I while sit here, I started to reflect that had happened since we set sail.

Yesterday's dinner went and came without a hitch. The Bozo Trio were surprised that I'm a girl. Along with some other crew members on that note, too. It seems that my new look really shows that I'm a girl and not a boy. It was kind of funny seeing each person's reaction to this. It really took some of them off balance though, I will admit.

Afterwards, my and Alfred spoke to each other and played a couple of card games. He did had to teach me one, but he soon regret it when I started beating him like mad. By the time he said he wants to see how I am at poker, Alister told us it was time for us to turn in.

The next morning, I had actually woke up in time for breakfast and it wasn't that bad. After I finished eating, I thought I should help Feli out as I wait for Alfred. It took about a half hour till he finally came in. I also learned that Alfred and morning don't mix well. I think even a boulder would be more active than him at that early in the day.

Once he was awake enough, he then starts to show me parts of the ship and what I would be needing to do. He also told me the code that everyone in the crew uses in case of an emergency.

After he was done, the peppy pirate took me to Arther. When he did, I found out from bushy brow that he will give me pirate fighting lessons. So from now on, I will be having Arther, or at times Alister, teaching me how to use certain weapons.

Once my first lesson was done, the red head gave me an interesting tidbit. It turned out that as I was with the captain, Alfred had threatened everyone. Mainly put, that if anyone hurts me, he'll go after them big time. I blushed so bad once he told me this. I even had to point out to the blond in question that he was acting like an extremely, overprotective, big brother. Though it turned out that Alfred was all right with this, really.

The peppy pirate explained that he always wanted to have a little sibling. So I'm letting him treat me like such, mainly since it sort of reminds me of my past friends. I may never had a sibling, but I did had some friends that I did consider as ones. Mainly just because of how proactive they are of me, they sort of earned that right.

My hand went up to the pendant that's still under the cloth around my neck. The thought of what they may think of my current new life. Not to mention what my parents say think if they were here right now. They may just think I'm a disappointment to our family. That I shouldn't have been born as-

"Lass, what are you doing up here so late?"

My head snap to the direction of the voice, seeing Arthur coming up the steps to my left with a lit lantern in hand. He has a curious look on his face as he walks over to where I'm sitting. I kept my eyes on him while the pirate sets himself next to me on the floor. Sitting the lantern in front of us, he looks at me with curiosity in his eyes, "Well?"

I looked away from him with a slight pout, looking back at the stars as I spoke, "Just thinking."

For some reason, I thought he has a troubled expression on his face, "Thinking can be a dangerous game. I don't mind lending an ear though."

I look over to him, a bit curious of why he's doing this, asking, "Why do you want to know? I likely doubt that you what to hear some of the things thats on my mind."

Arther looked a bit playfully hurt as he turns to face me, "I'm offended that you may think like that of me. Besides..." He then props his head on a fit as the arm rests on one of the mans knees, a grin forming on his face, "I may or may not have heard that you prayed to be apart of a family again."

I was surprised that he had found out about that. At least until I remembered that I told Feli about it before we left the port yesterday. A small scowl formed on my face as I mumble out ahead of me, "He promise not to tell."

My captain chuckled a like bit before he said, "Don't worry, I find some members of my crew as family more than others. It's not that bad to think of us like that."

I felt a bit more sad once he pointed that out. I moved my hands to hug my knees closer to me, glancing away from the man next to me, saying softly, "You'r right, it's not bad."

He seems to notice that something is bothering me, voicing a concern question out, "Andy, what's wrong?"

I just shrugged my shoulders at him a bit sadly, still not looking at him as I spoke, "Just some stuff that came to mind, that's all. It's nothing import to share."

I could practically feel the unconvinced look in his emerald eyes pointing at me, "Nice try, but if you don't get it off your chest at some point. Well, it will just weigh you down and make you feel worse inside." I looked up to him as my chin rests on my knees, seeing an encouraging smile appear on the bushy-brow blond, "You can tell me what it is, promise."

I just looked at him for a few moments, gaining a trust in him I never really had for others. I'm not even sure if I should say my story, my thoughts, or anything. But there's something about the pirate that made my want to tell him, to trust him.

After a few more moments past, I look back to the sky above us, speaking a bit sadly, "I was thinking of what my parents might do or say if they see me right now. And how my friends before I started living on the street may think of this, as well." I look back to my knees, feeling a bit more sad than how I sound right now, "Not to mention that they all may think that I'm dead, too." I press my mouth into my legs, making my next words a bit muffled, "I just know it."

I started to feel tears burn in my throat, begging me to let them out. But I sully refuse to let that happened. I went for years of not crying about it, not since those few days after my parents' death. I didn't do it since then, so I won't do it now.

I could feel an arm wrap around my back, pulling me a bit easily into a solid form. I can feel Arther's hand rubbing my arm gently, speaking comfortingly soft, "Go on, luv. I'm listening, it's all right, you can tell me. I'm here."

I didn't resist him by instinct or choice as I started my tale, "We were on a trip more farther in land. It happened on one of the days we were gone. Me and my parents were enjoying ourselves when out of nowhere some guys jumped us. I manage to escape and hide in the brush, but my parents weren't as lucky. The people that attacked us back then they... I was hiding near by and I saw them..." I shut my eyes to force the pooling tears back. To forget the images of my parents lifeless eyes looking at me, laying on the bloody ground. One of my hands traveled up to the red cloth that I wear. Feeling the fabric for sort of security, comfort, reassurance, anything just to relax by its touch.

I felt a hand envelop the one touching the fabric, rubbing light circles into the back of it. I open my eyes a bit, hearing a comforting voice, "Go on, don't stop, lass. It's okay."

I gave a small nod, continuing to spoke as I try to hold back the on coming tears, "Once they left, I came out and try to get my parents to move. But the both of them wouldn't respond, no matter what I did. I then realized that nothing will ever work. I didn't really know where I was, other than in the middle of the woods. I stayed with my parents body's for 2 days, thinking that someone may come down the road we went on. No body came. I laid them next to each other, arms around both of them. I told them I'll be with someone to help me bring them back home. I even told them that I love them before I left, looking for a town to get help.

"It took me about a day or two to find a town, I wasn't saw since I didn't have anything to eat or drink. When I first arrived, I wasn't sure what to do. I was scared that I may find the same people that killed them. I was tired from lack of energy and some sleep. I couldn't even remember where I left my parents. I didn't even realize how weak that I was before I fainted. Imagine my surprise to wake up and find myself under the care of a few street kids that lived in that town. They took me under their wing since I was young and new to the streets. While I was there, I even managed to trade the dress that I wore at the time after I cleaned it. It was enough to get me some boy cloths for myself. I had even got my hair cut so it could be easier on me. I didn't need long hair if I won't care to it.

"After about a year or so when I joined the streets, a couple of the guys thought it would be good if we go to a port town. They thought it could give us some work to earn money at the harbor or something. Me and several others agreed with the idea, thinking that it might due us some good. We started to either walk or hitchhike till we reached a port town. The very port town that we just left. It took us a little while till we found that house Alister and Alfred found me in. Within about the first 3 years, they all left one way or another. Getting jobs on ships, being picked up by a merchant, or just straight up left, disappeared to who knows where. I was alone, relying on myself for the rest of those years. Hoping that I could see another day, another sunrise, another sunset... Hoping that something good could just happen to me..."

I couldn't hold them back anymore. Years of unshed tears and unspoken memories flooded to the surface of the world around me. Fears and thoughts that not a single soul knows about me are heard. Things that I had kept hidden from everyone. Just everything poured out of me right there. Leaving me all but bare to the world I'm in.

I could feel the arm thats around me held me a bit tighter, almost crushing me up against his chest. He was rubbing my arm, saying comforting worlds, "You're not alone, Andy. Your everything but alone, lass. We're here for you, luv. We won't just leave you behind. You'r safe with us, I promise Andy, that you are without a doubt."

I took in several shaky breaths as I start to cry into his shirt, my hand unknowingly went from the red cloth to the captain's shirt. I start to fully take in his scent. A scent of some sort of tea and salt water being pulled into my lungs. It was having a calming, soothing effecting on me. It didn't take long till a sudden wave of exhaustion washed over me. Taking my mind to the land of dreams as I'm in the pirate's arms.

* * *

(Arther's point)

I continued to hold her till I heard her peaceful breathing. I looked down to see that Andy fell asleep in my arms, gripping onto my tear stained shirt in her sleep. Remembering who told me that she was out hear to begin was. I glance over to the stairs, calling out softly, "I know your still there, brother. You can come up now."

I can hear his boots clacking up the steps, welcoming my older brother in a matter of moments. He saw where I am and approach me as he keeps on eye on the sleeping form. The red head stood next to me, leaning his back agents the side of the ship while he spoke, "I knew the kid went through a lot. I just didn't know she went through that much."

I gave him a nod, a small sad look came to my face, "It may not be the worst we have heard of. Yet it is a lot for someone to go through all that since a young age."

The older looks down to me, saying, "After what I learned of her, I'm surprised that the lass opened as much as she with ya. She seems to be a bit sensitive of the past, and just won't bring it up that easily."

I look up to meet his gaze, "Aye, I understand what you mean. But I think we just comfort and help Andy in some way."

The red head gave me a raised eyebrow, "What do ya mean?"

I let my eyes narrow a smidge at him, "I mean it like I said it, Al. She found comfort in telling her story to me. Some things that it was plainly clear to see that Andy have never told anyone before. She told Feli of a wish, a prayer, for a better life may come her way. To maybe gain back a family she had lost years ago. You even told me of Alfred acting like a big brother to her and that was okay with it. I also remembered a couple nights ago at dinner that you acted a bit like our father did when we were kids. Teaching us how to eat some food properly with silverware. Within the time she met us, Andy grew accustom to us like we're her family in some way. If not that, then she's comfortable with us enough to gain that sort of feel to us."

My brother seems to look at me with wide eyes because of my explanation, "Ya kiddin'?" I shook my head to him before he leaned farther onto the railing with a baffled expression, "To think, I became a farther figure because of this line of work. I didn't think it could happen to me of all people."

I couldn't help the small chuckle from bubbling out of my chest. The thought of how our family tends to pick up those with sad pasts or the like and having them joining the crew. Alfred, Feli, and some other members of the crew had things in common with Andy's pain. Perhaps they could hear each other's stories and maybe Andy could heal from some of these wounds she has. That would be great thing to happen for her after all that. I also hope that I have a good part in it to somehow.

A small sleepy moan caught our attentions, letting things became peaceful once more as Andy fell back asleep. I gained a small smile before looking up to Alister, speaking gently, "Don't mind helping me bring Andy to her hammock in the sleeping quarters?"

He gave me a smile, nodding before coming around to carry her in his arms. We then took her back to the crew's sleeping quarters, making sure we won't wake her up. Once in there, I went to one side of the hammock to hold it steady as Alister puts her in it. When we have Andy settled in, a curious thought came to mind.

I remembered that she had her hand under the red fabric around her neck when I first spotted her there. I didn't think much till now, but I can feel some sort of draw to it. Like my magic is telling me that something is there.

I shook my head with a light grin, closing not to react to what my thoughts want answers to. If and when Andy is ready for whatever it is, we'll be there for her. I then left the room quietly, with hopes that our latest member will feel more in home with us.


	5. Lessons and a Game of Hide and Seek

**Edited: April 12, 2019**

"Again."

I was huffing in exhaustion at this point, folded in half as I stood there with a cutlass in hand. I looked up to the bushy-brow captain in front of me, "Do you think I had enough practice to take a break now? We've been at this all morning."

My captain gave a tired sigh, "I've told you. You need to learn this encase we need ya in a fight. Not to mention that your enemy won't stop if you're tired. They would take advantage of the chance and kill you without a second thought. So, if you're done asking about it for now... Let's do this again a couple more times, shall we."

I straighten up and took up a fighting stance yet again. I took a quick breath before Arthur came at me. I quickly blocked him, pushing back the force he threw at me. I then swung my cutlass at him, but he dodged it swiftly by stepping to the side. He was about to swing at me again when I blocked him. Our swords kept clashing with each other, not knowing that I was being herded before I already had my back up against the mast. He was about to pull a fake stab at me before I dropped to the ground. Once there, I took a new position and swooped my legs around to knock him of his own set. Arthur fell to the ground, landing on his back in surprise. I quickly took advantage of this to stand over him, pointing my cutlass at his throat before he could get back up.

I took in the sight of the pirate captain laying bellow where I stood, carving that surprise-shock filled expression to memory. After a moment of heavy breathing, silence filling the air as I say a bit smugly, "If its all good with you... I'll take a break now."

The blonde bellow me puffed out a small smirk, putting his arms up in mock surrender, "You go do that, poppet. You deserve it."

I placed the cutlass back to the left side of my hip before holding a hand out to pull the guy back up. He took it gratefully as he teased me, "You know if I don't be careful, you could round up being the next captain of this ship, Andy."

I only laughed to what he had said, "Well you won't have to worry about that. I'll go mad if I try to run this ship. Besides, you were going easy on me, Cap. So the likely hood of me taking your place sounds about as real as pigs flying with angel wings."

What I said just made him laugh with some relief in his voice, "You've got a point there, lass."

A chuckle caught our ears, having to turn and see Alister walking over with amusement on his face, "The lass may have a point, brother. But Andy definitely knows how to get the 'drop' on ya after a week and a half of teachin' her."

I didn't need to look over my shoulder to know that Arthur was annoyed as he gave his big brother a small groan. It's funny that the younger of the two is the captain by the older's choice. But it was a surprise for me to find out that they're half brothers that grew up on the ship together. Yet it does explain how they treat each other so much like family. It really nice no matter what their relation is, it's nice none the less.

I gave the red head a smile, "So anything else to add, Al. Because I think the Cap sort of 'slipped' on a thing or two during his 'crash' corse."

The both of us started chuckling as Cap crosses his arms unamuse, "Oh, 'ha, ha,' I forgot to laugh."

We were still chuckling as Alister stopped so he could say, "Aye, ya right. We may have 'stumbled' a bit when it comes to our 'footing' on these puns."

I gained a smirk as I added, "True, I think we should stop before it 'collapses' a bit too hard and stops being funny. I mean the puns could also start 'falling' out of fashion soon."

It didn't take that long for us to start laughing again. Though, our captain is really getting tired with the constant puns being made. Sure he's my teacher in sword fighting. But he caused me to land on my butt so much that within the first couple of days, that Alister had to put up with me constantly saying 'ow' in my sleep. An annoying feat that some people would be proud of.

Just not the pirate that's trying to sleep, that is.

Arther gave us a strained look as he asks, "Are you both done yet?"

I couldn't help the one that just popped to mind as a mischievous smile came forth. With a salute to the blonde, struggling to hold the laughter at bay as I said, "Aye, aye, Captain Fallen. We are now, oh, 'bushy' one."

I can hear Alister's booming laughter while I see one of the blonde's fuzzy brows start twitching in annoyance. He gave me the 'now you get it' look as he mutters under his breath, "Oh, now you're going to be sorry..." I started to run from him in my laughter as he started to chase after me saying, "I'm going to get you for that!"

I only ran to the front of the ship as I called back to him, "You have to catch me first!"

Once I to the top of the stair case, I bolted to the inner railing and jumped over to land on the main deck in a squat. I saw Arther going back down the stairs he just went up. I ran to the back of the ship to go bellow deck. Once in, I closed the door behind me to give me some time to run over to the mess hall. When I got in there, I quickly made my way to the kitchen to hide in the pantry. I know there is a crate just big enough for me to hide in that I can use. Once I got over there, I swiftly found the crate by the door of the pantry. I walked over to it and removed the lid. I crept into it and curled myself up before I put the lid back on. After that, I try to make sure that I won't make a noise to get caught by the agitated pirate.

I wasn't sure how long I've been in there till I start to hear movement from outside. I try to listen carefully, hearing the sound of boots clacking that sound similar to either Feli's or Arther's. It's hard to tell when both are similar in weight or height. My suspicions was answered when I heard another set of boots, the sound of Feli's Voice asking, "Cappy, why are you in here?"

I can hear Arther sounding close by as he moves around, his voice with a hit of confusion spoke, "I was chasing Andy around. But somehow I lost her. I swear, I thought she went in here."

I can hear Feli say a bit cheerfully, the sound of boots coming over to me, "Ve~ I'm sure you'll find her at some point." The lid to the box opens, I look up to see the brunette there. He was surprise that I was in there, or that I could fit really. I quickly put a finger to my lips, hoping that he gets the idea to be quiet. He then gave me a small light nod before closing the box. I could hear him moving away from the box to the other side of the room as he spoke, "Yet, I'm not sure you may find her in here. Maybe Andy could be somewhere else?"

I can hear the blonde move around a bit as they both turn to leave the room, "Your right, she could be somewhere else either than here. Thanks for the help anyway, Feli."

I then heard the Italian say to him in response, "Ve~ No problem, Cappy."

I then heard the door closed behind the pair. I stayed quiet just to make sure that their fully gone before I got out. Suddenly the lid to the crate I'm in was lifted, hearing a victorious, "Found ya!"

I try to bolt out of the box, only to have a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me to the chest of the blonde captain. I squealed as I start laughing in the hold of the grinning pirate. The door opened to have Feli standing there, letting Arthur carrying me out of the room. I couldn't help shouting in my laughter at the man, "No fair! Feli helped ya out!"

The blonde pirate that's carrying me started laughing as he spoke, "Well if it weren't for him, I would've thought ya went overboard!"

Once Arthur got into the mess hall, he sets me down briefly just to throw me over his shoulder. I try to get out of his hold, but the captain was stronger that he looks. He then carries me all the way to the deck with me still squirming in his grasp. The sound of Alister laughing as Arthur approach him reached my ears as he said, "Ta think it took ya that long ta find one person."

The blonde sets me back down on my feet with a smirk on his lips, "She's a good hider. If it weren't for Feli finding and pointing her out in one of the crates, I would've start wondering if something bad happened in the next couple of hours."

I crossed my arms over my chest, a small pout forming on my face, "Well, it would've been more fair if he didn't help ya."

The both of them began to chuckle, knowing that it was fair enough to let him help. My years of street smarts gave me an edge over some of them. So knowing that I can hide better than them makes one person feel out match.

Alister stop chuckling for him to smile instead, "Well, I just wanted ta say earlier that we'll be at port within about a couple of hours now."

Arthur was happy to here this, "Great, get the crew ready to port the harbor within about an hour. And don't forget to remind them we won't be staying here that long. Got it, Alister."

The red head gave him a nod in confirmation, "Aye, captain. Read ya loud and clear."

I looked up to the blonde with a questioning look, "Why aren't we staying long? Do we have some sort of reason for it?"

The blonde looked down to me with a slight serious look in his eyes, "We do these jobs on the occasion at times to earn money. Mainly ones that seem worth while or pays well enough to get our attention. And you see, the night you came to the ship was when we were picking up some stuff that a buyer wants. This buyer will be at the port thats coming up. Once the transaction is done, we'll sail out before someone may get wind of something."

I nodded to him as I process the answer he gave. He was walking back to his quarters while I followed him, asking, "What is this buyer like? What kind off stuff is he buying?"

We entered his cabin as he chuckles, "Your offaly curious about this, aren't you?"

"Could you blame her, Artie? She's still new here."

We both turn to see Alfred sitting in one of the chairs, a book in hand as he smiled up to us. Arthur got agitated as he stated, "Don't call me 'Artie'. Also, why are you in here?"

The glasses wearing blonde held up the book that he was most likely was reading with a little smile, "I was board, so I raided you're library for a book to read."

The green eyed pirate walks over to the desk as he told the younger blonde in an agitated tone, "Well, just make sure ya don't bug me as I do some work. Got it?"

The peppy pirate gave him a smile with a small salute, "Got it."

As Alfred got back to reading his book, I approached him, asking curiously while eyeing the object in his hands, "Hey, Alfred? What is that book about?"

He looked up at me kindly with a small twinkle in his eyes, "It's about an awesome hero who helps the needy and is wanted by the wealthy. Going on this amazing adventure to end up becoming a legend."

It sounded interesting by the short plot he had given me. How I even felt about it showed in my voice as I said, "Really?"

He gave me a hum in agreement. A grin appearing on his face as he offers, "If you want, I can let you read it when I'm done?"

I knelt my eyebrows into a small frown, pointing at him with my hands, "Um, Al? If I were ya, I would think about that question a bit more. Along with that livin' on the streets, ya won't get that much of an education."

He studies me a little bit in confusion before Arthur spoke up a bit agitated to the obvious, "She means that she can't really read, twit. And even if she can, she most likely can't read that much."

I looked up to the captain with a sad smile as I remembered a bit of my past as I stated, "Well, I was taught how to a little bit before my parents passed. But not really enough for me to read a book like that one on my own. But still just a little bit."

Alfred brightens up at me with an instant idea, "Hey, if you want Andy, I can teach ya how to read? And maybe even a bit of writing, too?" The hyper blonde looked over to the older with a smile, "What do you think?"

Arthur pondered about this suggestion and by the looks of it, he's finding some pretty good points that it could bring. Though, I think he was a bit disturbed that Alfred came up with this before he did. He flung his hand that he was pondering on up in the air, giving a sigh, "Well, I have nothing against it. Go ahead."

I smiled as Alfred gave a whoop of excitement. He then bolts out of the chair he was in and races to the book shelves on the right side of the room. He scanned over them, pondering out loud, "Okay, we need to start off with an easy book. Maybe fairy tales? Poems? Maybe a book with a lot of pictures?"

I walked over to him and looked at all the books. I can see some pretty old, new, large, small, detailed, or simple ones lined up by one another. He went over to the left side of the room as looked them over, something caught me eye on one of the shelves. It was on the second lowest shelf near to the right end of the row. I went over to it and pulled it out to see the cover. It was an old brown cover with a rose blossom and its title engraved into the front. I can smell the age coming from the light weight that the book in my hands have. It was odd, but for some reason, I just can't put it back or look away from it.

The blonde teen spotted the book in my hands, asking me in curiosity, "Thats an old one. Why did you picked it out, Andy?"

I shrug at him, my eyes not leaving the cover as I did, "I just felt drawn to it for some reason."

I could hear Arther's voice ask curiously, "What book are ya looking at?"

Alfred looked at the title before he spoke up, "The title says, ' _The Tale of the Kingdom of Roses.'_ "

When the older spoke up again, I can hear him with slight interest in his voice, "Ah, thats old legend about a royal family from a long time ago. Many say that it isn't true and it's nothing more than just a tale."

I finally was able to look away from it to look at the green eyed pirate behind me, "What do you mean? What is the story about anyway?"

The bushy brow captain gave me a smirk, "Well, you can have Alfred help teach you to read it. Because then you can answer your own questions instead of asking me them."

I pouted at the smirking blonde, seeing his reason for it within a second, "You're getting tired of my questions, aren't you?"

He still had that grin on his face while he shrugs at me, "Perhaps. Might as well say that I need a break from them."

I stuck my tung out at the smirky pirate. But I pulled it back in when Alister opened the door, "Arthur, we'll be dockin' at the port soon."

He nodded to his brother before turning to me and Alfred, "Alfred, you can give Andy's reading lessons after you two help dock the ship."

I walked over to the table to set the book down while the peppy pirate salutes to him, "Ya got it, bro."

The both of us then left the room to help set up the vessel for the harbor. Hoping that it can go fast so I can start my reading lesson.


End file.
